That 90s Show: The Misadventure Home (Freeing Willy 2)
by Wexamillion Major
Summary: On this classic installment of That 90s Show, Wex Major and Homer of the Here & Now Gang head over to Lawson Reef for a vacation of a lifetime to not only see Willy and his family, but to face different challenges along the way! For example: Wex begins to court the fiery redhead goddaughter of Randolph, a 40-year-old Liberian oil tanker and asshole mammal park owners!
1. That 90s Disclaimer

Greetings, Brotha! My name is Wex Major. The narrator for this classic episode of That 90s Show. I don't own a damn thing except this fanfic that was made a long time ago, but never got the chance to show its colors until now. And to take note, That 90s Show's premises takes place around when, the 1990s. When I was at the top of my game. When Homer Simpson, Lenford Leonard, Carlton Carlson, Morris Syzslak (who didn't have an ugly face back then due to plastic surgery), Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenneth McCormick, Jonas Zebeth, Lucien Sanchez & Thornton Reed were a part of a band of jolly friends named: The Here & Now Gang. Tonight's episode will only feature me and Homer in this gang, as we head over to a vacation of a lifetime: Lawson Reef, San Juan Islands, Washington State (nearby Seacouver). And in this episode, you'll also get a glimpse or two of in-the-fanfic interviews with myself, the Here and Now Gang, and interviews with special guests like Randolph Johnson, Nadine Johnson (Randolph's Goddaughter), Cammy Horrocks, Ford McGregor, CEO of Benbrook Oil John Milner, Dwight Mercer, Bill Wilcox, amongst others.

So hombre, sit back and be amazed by pure 90s nostalgia that this episode of That 90s Show has to offer. Now you're probably grabbing out your Tuna Melts from the oven and a glass of Gin & Tonic from the fridge.

Most of all... Bon Voyage!


	2. Intro & The News

[Begin Intro Sequence]

I am Wex Major, entrepreneurial superstar, dream weaver, visionary, plus actor.

You're about enter a world of pure '90s nostalgia...

You are watching...THAT '90S SHOW!

[An instrumental version of Geto Boys' _"Six Feet Deep"_ plays]

[adult swim] presents

A Wex Major Production

In Association with FanFiction Box Office

That '90s Show

[Wex fights against an old Class D-12 Klingon Bird-of-Prey aboard the _Enterprise-D_ ]

Starring Joe Bost as Wex Major

[Homer "rocks it out" as the Front Man of SADGASM]

Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson

[Lenny chows down on a Heart of Targ hot dish]

Harry Shearer as Lenford "Lenny" Leonard

[Moe and Carl are "downing" a couple of beers]

Hank Azaria as Carlton "Carl" Carlson/Morris "Moe" Syzslak

[Stan and Cartman try to chow down on Cheesy Poofs]

Trey Parker as Stanley "Stan" Marsh/Eric "Cartman" Theodore

[Kyle and Kenny fend off against Dr. Tolian Soran on the Armagosa Observatory]

Matt Stone as Kyle Broflovski/Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick

[Jonas Zebeth pilots a Federation shuttlecraft into an ion storm like a fighter pilot]

Garth Marenghi as Jonas Geemer Zebeth

[Sanch blows through a Vortex blockcade on the planet Cassandra III in the Romulan Neutral Zone]

Todd Rivers as Z. Lucien Sanchez

[Reed tries to convince a caller to tell him that he don't run a massage parlor]

Dean Learner as G. Thornton Reed

[All of the Here & Now Gang gather for a photo shot]

Created, Produced & Directed by Joe Bost

[Music ends. End Intro Sequence]

* * *

 _Wex Major's Personal Log Stardate 19956.01_

 _I'm aboard the_ U.S.S. Defiant _to safeguard the ship's cloaking device supplied by the Romluans. So far, my paychecks for this gig after both the destruction of the_ Enterprise-D _, and the dismantlement of the grunge trailblazer SADGASM had yielded no "true success!" But, on a much lighter note, our first President of the Here & Now Fan Club, Launchpad McQuack, was fired after his yet another FAA Flight Plan Violation nearby Duckberg! He crashed his plane nearby Duckberg Bay and had to pay a fine of $370,000 and served at least a 90-day probation! At least the poor bastard had what was coming to him! But, for now, I'm heading back to my quarters to chat with Homer... But something oddly feels different...but what? I don't have the foggiest idea!_

So, folks, here we are, aboard the _Defiant_ , heading back to my quarters after a friggin' long-ass day of safeguarding a cloaking device that even the Borg won't ever dare to steal, _RIGHT_ _?!_ My name is Wexamillion Major. And for the supermajority of this FanFic Episode, I shall be your guide and your Beloved Host of That 90s Show's FanFic Ceremonies! The backstory of how I got to the _Defiant_ is that after the dismantling of SADGASM, Launchpad McQuack booked me a "Community Service Gig" aboard _Defiant_ for awhile until something else came up. But as I was en route to my quarters, I bump into Jake Sisko, Captain Ben Sisko's son:

Lieutenant Commander Wex Major [bumps into Jake by accident]: Whoa! Damn, Bro, you OK?

Jake Sisko [apologetic and shit]: Oh, Wex, man, I'm doin' fine! I- got ya a little something that might catch your attention with great interests.

Wex: Like what?

Jake: Two words [hands him a PADD]: Randolph. Johnson.

Wex [excited as all get-the-hell out after reading the PADD]: _RANDOLPH! THE HAIDA WIZ?! HOW IS HE?!_

Jake [excited like Wex is]: HE'S DOIN' AWESOME, MAN! As a matter of fact, he's inviting you, and one of your Here & Now Buddies to a "R & R vaycay of a lifetime" at the Lawson Reef Forever Young Campgrounds on Earth's San Juan Islands National Wildlife Refuge, just due north of Seacouver, Washington State.

Wex: So what's the catch?

Jake: The catch is: you'll be seeing an "old friend," along with his "family, _"_ _hint-hint._ "

Wex [a massive realization]: Oh, my Holy God, it's...IT'S WILLY! [he starts running and laughing through the halls and corridors like some queer pansy...well, maybe not exactly like that...but pretty damn close as he then reaches to his quarters with Homer] WILLY'S BACK, HOMER!

Homer Simpson [puzzled, obviously]: Wha- wha'cha mean that Willy's back?

Wex [calms down]: OK, Bud, just hear me out, OK? I'd just bumped into Jake this afternoon and was offered an R & R vaycay of a lifetime at Lawson Reef!

Homer: The San Juan Islands, north of Seacouver, Washington State?

Wex: Damn skippy! As a matter of fact, Randolph's back as well, he's gonna lead us to Willy's location. And judging by what the PADD read, Willy's brought his whole family as well! And that's not the Best Part...the Big Tamale is...You, Homer, are invited for this "private excursion!"

Homer: WHOO! A KICK-ASS EXCURSION!

So now, we take a shuttlepod to Lawson Reef, and we just caught the tail-end of listening to _"R.E.M.'s Bang and Blame"_ on Seacouver's WSCX Rock Station. Now we land on the landing pad of Lawson Reef's Port Authority. Thus, begins this "R & R of a lifetime!" This excursion that unfolds known as:

FREEING WILLY 2: THE MISADVENTURE HOME


	3. Interviews & Arrival on Lawson Reef

Wex: You know, I'd thought I'd never see either Randolph, or Willy ever again, but at that moment, I knew this "Misadventure R & R" would change my life, _forever_!

* * *

Homer Simpson: Although I was as excited as he was when Wex heard about his old friends from North West Adventure Park in the Urban Playgrounds when he set that whale free, but I had to deal with not seeing Bart (whose my only flesh & blood) and Lisa and my wife at the time, Marge. And on top of that, I was secretly keeping in contact with my 'actual' True Love, Topanga Deschanel-Ziff! But after I recovered from taking too many insulin injections caused by drinking too many Frappucinos after SADGASM was dismantled, I felt that this vacay would be _the best_ that I, Wex, Randolph & Willy will always cherish forever and ever...

* * *

Lenford Leonard: Me and the rest of the Here & Now Gang were away for awhile on a resume interview prospect trying to find a replacement for our first Fan Club President, Launchpad McQuack after he crashed his freaking plane nearby Duckberg Tower.

Carlton Carlson: Yeah, I believe that the jackass has ever since some time before he worked for us until Stardate 19956.01, he had shitloads, and we do mean _SHITLOADS_ of FAA Flight Plan Violations against him!

Stanley Marsh [chuckles a little]: Yeah, he was a goofy quack as all get-the-hell-out, don'cha know?

[The 3 guys share some laughs]

* * *

Eric Theodore Cartman: We're talking about the Cheesy Poofs that I stole from a vending machine at that Darkplace 7/11, right?

* * *

Kyle Broflovski: I took Kenny to Darkplace Hospital to nurse him up after suffering a near-death experience from a Post-Traumatic Experience when he fought against El-Aurian asshole Tolian Soran!

* * *

So, while the rest of the Here & Now Gang was off looking for our next Fan Club President, I was anxious to see my old friends again! But there would be a corner to turn as soon as the Shuttlepod landed at Lawson Reef that _not only_ changed my life, but something, or actually, _someone_ , got interesting:

Wex [Boarded off the Shuttlepod, excited as all get-the-hell-out to see Randolph]: RANDOLPH, BRO! WHUZZ UP!

Randolph Johnson [Excited too]: WEX! I'M GLAD TO SEE YA HERE! [The two buddies share a hug] So, wha'cha been up to for the past two years?

Wex: Oh, let me see, uh, I'm still working for Starfleet. But the _Enterprise-D_ crashed on the surface of Veridian III after fighting a friggin' 20-year-old Klingon Class D-12 Bird of Prey a few months ago, but don't fret, I work aboard the experimental _U.S.S. Defiant_ and safeguard a cloaking device supplied to us by the Romulans. ISN'T THAT AWESOME OR WHAT?

Randolph: That's great! After I quit that Adventure Park, I started my own subsidiary of Earth Island Institute's international moratorium, named the Natsaclane Orca Commission for Preservation.

Wex: Nice to hear, Bud!

Randolph: So, Homer, we meet again! How goes it, friend?

Homer: Never been better!

Randolph: I heard something on the news that Launchpad McQuack is no longer your guys' Fan Club President. Is that true?

Wex: Unfortunately, yeah. You know, Randolph, that lousy bastard has had so damn many FAA Flight Plan Violations against him so bad that he nearly served prison time!

Randolph: Well, sucks ass for him, doesn't it?

You remember me saying that something, or _someone_ , would change my life forever? Well, after finishing the conversation with Randolph, I caught glimpse of who I believed to be a fiery redheaded goddess, who was curious 'bout me too:

Nadine Johnson [glares at Wex for a moment]: Hey, Uncle Randolph? Who's that handsome devil over there, one of your friends?

Randolph: Yeah. Something like that.

Wex [has a interesting stare as well]: Hey, Randolph, aren'cha gonna introduce me to- -

Randolph: Nope.

So I was looking at her while from a ferry boat somewhere, the song _"Come On Down to My Boat"_ by Every Mother's Son was playing. But then Randolph yanked me away from her to board onto his marine biology vessel the _Natsaclane_ to locate the current whereabouts of Willy and his family, known at the time, was called J-Pod.


End file.
